


Scorched Shade

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [69]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Chapter 6.5, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Mentioned Rhea (Fire Emblem), Other, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Undead, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Byleth and company try to rescue Manuela, only to find themselves in an entirely bigger mess.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	1. I want to set the world on fire

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

It hadn't been Manuela’s intention to recreate a dragon. If anything, she was perhaps shooting for the opposite - killing the dragon for good. Not that the songstress knew that.

"Where am I?" she whispered as her eyes opened up. Looking about her surroundings, a mix of things on fire and the various architectural styles were all she could see. If the pain surging through her head wasn’t so severe, perhaps her gaze would’ve seen the group of people

“I have to thank you, Manuela. Not only have you done the impossible, but you even got everyone I needed where I want them.” a voice announced, Manuela trying her best to find the source. But this mysterious figure was intent on evading her vision for as long as humanly possible. Or until the inevitable moment of their reveal. Whichever of the two was ‘closer’. Yes, I’m very aware of the irony in that statement. Believe me. Right now, there are bigger things to worry about. Things like this whole place getting reduced to ashes and creating even more problems up top. Better yet, the rest of our heroes getting down here to deal with this mess.

“Let go of me!” Manuela screeched, thrashing about within the dragon’s talons. But try as she might, the dragon would not budge. Probably made it even tighter to just smite her.

“If anything, this is your sin.” the dragon muttered, doing it’s best to look about the destruction it caused. “I do not know why you would even want to bring me back. My entire existence was suffering.”

The words ring out, Manuela’s gaze shooting to her hands. Nothing she could say would be good enough for this undead monstrosity. Even if she tried anything remotely resembling damage control, it was likely she would be killed and whatever life force remained used for who knows what.

“It wasn’t my intention, I was more trying to destroy you.” Manuela countered, the dragon not even responding. Instead, they let forth a stream of fire. Catching the corner of a nearby building, it’s already up in flames. “I don’t know why he wants you back aliv-

“Children. He wants me as his personal fucktoy.” the dragon remarked and jumped into the air. Stomping on down, their body collided with a stone. If any damage was done, I can’t tell. “If you want me so fucking badly, you should’ve done it yourself!”

No response came to their cry. Unless you count the laughter. Personally, I don’t. How about you, Mozu? Where do you stand on this? Gotcha. Good to see we're on the same page. Even if the same can't be said about Manuela and the dragon. No, the latter was thrashing about.

“Except you’re undead…” Manuela answered, trying her best to break free from her captor. “I doubt you two would actually be able to have intercourse. The fluids and other things would just flow through your body and onto the ground. Nor do I think your womb would actually be capable of handing… anything.”

Okay. I did not need that information in the slightest. Neither did Mozu. Though, I get the feeling this isn’t the first time you’ve heard this. Doesn’t matter. The last thing we should be talking about sex. Even if it would probably make more sense than what is currently happening right in front of us. Whoever behind this didn’t really think ahead when it came to this plan. Kidnapping a person isn’t the hardest thing in the world. But after that, you kind of need something to keep your captive in. Beyond that, you also would need to have a way to somehow revive the dragon. Figure that out and you’re golden. Of course, you also need to factor in escape attempts and other needs. Did our mystery person do any of that? Nah. They decided to just leave her there and hope to fuck that something would work out. Serves this mysterious person right. Probably some weird convoluted way to get revenge at Rhea for crimes that are only just now finding out about because no one keeps fucking track of all the crimes, possible genocides and other assaults on the people of Fodlan for the sake of whatever fucked up goals this crazed dragon woman has. What next? Large weapons, capable of destruction unlike anything we’ve se- Okay, I’ll stop while I’m ahead. Last thing we need is me tempting fate and somehow make things worse for Byleth and company. Speaking of which, where are they? They shouldn’t be that fa-

The answer as it turns out, up above the dragon. This should be good. Hopefully, they smell alright. Even if no shit had been through those tunnels, better to air on the side of caution… or something. There’s no way we’re going to be close to appropriate. Fuck it. Let’s swear like sailors and see where this takes us. Everyone else down in this shithole is probably thinking the same thing at this point. People are dying, stuff is on fire and who the heck knows what else is going on at this point. More awful things.

“That’s even better to hear.” the dragon announced, her gaze turning to Byleth of all people. If I didn’t know any better, I would swear that’s a smile on their face. Though, they are undead. “Hello my daughter, how are you?”

Uh… what? Daughter? What planet are we on now? Because I’m fairly certain that sentence does not compute with the things we’ve seen. Yes, even that weird sequence of Rhea literally baking someone. Wait. You blocked that out as some freak moment among many that have occurred to our heroes? Fair enough. I probably would if I was in your shoes. Thankfully, there has to be an explanation for all of this. Not sure what it is.

“Mother?” Byleth remarked and pulled her sword out. Fuck. I’m blanking on the name. What was it? The Sword of the Creator. Sounds close enough. Doesn’t stop Catherine and Caspar from attempting to pull Manuela. “I feel like I would know if my mother was a dragon or not.”

The dragon took a deep breath. Oh dear. We’re about to enter the weird rabbit hole of whatever else might be awaiting us on the other side.

“Oh. Do I have the story to tell you, my dear.” the dragon cooed and let go of Manuela. Depositing her to the floor, Lysithea ran over. “Now gather around, I’m only going to say it once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realizes right after posting this is the 69th part of the story.* Nice.


	2. Complications

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

We begin this tale some time ago. Back when things were simpler and Count Varley was allowed to rape with little discretion, a man met a woman. Standing in the middle of an open-air courtyard in a place I don’t completely recognize. While the surroundings appear to be Gareg Mach at a glance, I’m not particularly sure what part of the academy this is. Maybe something from Rhea’s personal quarters? Yeah, I can see that being the case. Even that in no way explains why she needs a space that looks out on the backside of the surrounding territories. At least make it so that you can see the Varley Territory. That way, you can throw things at the people who keep allowing Count Varley to be… Count Varley.

“Sitri, what was it that you wanted to tell me?” the man inquired, trying his best to hide these anxious feelings bouncing about in his own skin. Please let it not be what he thought it was. Just the fact alone was more than enough to get him kicked from the knights of Seiros. Not that he really cared for any of his co-workers. None of them were bad, mind you. Just the nature of the job and all that it entailed. Better to get out while you were still ahead then to get swept up in the eternally shifting mess that refused to let up. At least, that was how it looked to him. Perhaps one of the younger members would think he was just complaining. Maybe he was.

Focusing on Sitri, he watched her expression shifting slightly. Not anything to worry about, it did put him a touch on edge. Did he even want to hear what she was about to say? Or would it somehow make things worse? Who can say with this mess.

"I like you quite a lot, Jeralt." Sitri explained, body shaking about. What the heck is up with her? That isn't normal behavior. "Wouldyoupleasebemyhusband?"

Her words puke out, gravity threatening to grab hold and pull her to the floor. Gerald ran over, gently grabbing Sitri's hand. Letting out a deep breath, he steadied his possible wife. This was not the thing that he was expecting to hear. If anything, this felt like a setup for more damning news. The kind that could very easily ruin a person's career. Though, I would think that news would require a more professional environment to give. At least you have that going for you currently.

“Uh… this isn’t a trap by Rhea to get me to have sex with you?” Jeralt remarked, Sitri staring at him all confused. Oh dear. Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the first time this has happened? Are restraining orders just not a thing in Fodlan? Would do a world of good. Though, that might be the exact reason why they aren't any. Oh well.

"Not that I know of." Sitri answered, taking the time to look about this courtyard for any sign of possible intruders. When none were found, her attention turned back to her possible spouse. Digging into her pocket, out came a ring box. Opening it up, a diamond ring stared back at Jeralt. "Please, make me the happiest woman in all of Fodlan."

Jeralt let out a deep breath. Part of him wanted to say 'No' so badly. But within all of that, he couldn't bring himself to say the single word that would give him an out from all this crazy. No, he would just need to stand strong against Rhea’s antics and hope for the best.

"I do." the mercenary announced as he put a hand out. Sitri pulled the ring out, carefully placing it on his finger. Taking a step back, she admired her handiwork. A perfect fit, evening if the actual jewel itself had been placed upside down. Something that Jeralt noticed fast enough to fix before he thought his newfound wife would notice. Hopefully. "Now what? Are we going to do something nice now that we've tied the knot?

Sitri rolled her eyes and whispered something to her spouse. Getting a nod in return, she found herself lifted up off the ground and into Jeralt's arms… right as the sound of bone breaking echoed about the courtyard. Well, fuck. Something had to go wrong in this sweet little fairy tale of theirs, didn't it? Nothing a little time in the infirmary couldn't fix.

"Perhaps it would be better if we waited before doing what you wanted." Jeralt remarked, slowly carrying his spouse out of the courtyard and back into the academy proper. Sadly no drones to carry them all the way to the destination. No, they would have to go the old-fashioned way - walking down the stairs and hoping to fuck that the nurse might actually be there. On the bright side, the first part of that equation was a cinch. The only real obstacles had been a single step. Something that Jeralt handled with the ease expected from seasoned mercenary. What? I need to jazz this up a tiny bit. Beyond the point.

"Nurse, are you there?" Jeralt called out, poking his head into the doorway. Currently, the infirmary looked relatively empty. Not a soul had come in for medical attention, leaving the nurse in charge to slumber the hours away without a second thought. Poor choice considering the situation our newly wedded couple find themselves in. Walking over to a nearby bed, he set his spouse down within the cot. After, he walked over to the nurse. Giving her a slight tap, Jeralt watched her spring back to life. Looking about the room, she somehow doesn't see Sitri. That would be impressive if it weren't so sad.

"My wife just broke something." Jeralt screeched and picked up this nurse. Dragging her over to his spouse’s body, the nurse actually made an effort to do her job. About time someone did that. Though, I guess that means that everyone in this stupid academy are just paid to do nothing. I know I shouldn’t be surprised by that fact, but this is starting to look like a front for tax evasion. What? It’s entirely possible at this point. Why else would no one do their job? There are almost no benefits gained from helping. You’re just numbers on a spreadsheet for someone to claim money off of. Uh… let’s pretend that I didn’t say that and instead focus on whatever the fuck is about to happen now.

“She should be able to get better now.” the nurse explained and looked over to Sitri. A deep breath followed. “No funny business. So many people care a hell of a lot about you and want you to make it through this.”

Jeralt’s gaze swiveled over. This is a simple broken bone. What the fuck is this woman talking about right now? How the hell does she of all people know that this is somehow going to turn into a massive mess of medical proportions? Unless… Jeralt can’t be that big of a moron to not know the medical condition of his wife. He should have some inkling about this. Or Rhea has him so around his finger that he’s absolutely oblivious to how bodies work. Okay, the first part of that statement mi-

“Perhaps I might have the solution to Sitri’s problem.” a voice announced as a man made his way into the infirmary. Raven black hair coming down a bit past his neck, nothing about him was particularly that memorable. From the gray eyes staring about at everything to the generic official clothes that adorn his body, he would perhaps blend into the crowd if not for this situation. Though, the chalice cradled in his hands more than makes up for it. 

“Aelfric?” Sitri called out, Jeralt’s gaze swiveling over to this very boring man. Letting out a sigh, an eye roll followed. Good to know this boring person has made some kind of impression on our mercenary here. Can't be that hard, right? Though, when you're constantly on the move taking on a variety of people, they're all bound to start swirling together.

"If this is another one of your quack cures, we aren't having any part of it " Jeralt remarked and got a look from Aelfric. Letting out a chuckle, that isn't enough to stop him from continuing his approach. Did bring the chalice up to be in view of our trio.

"I promise you that this isn't one." Aelfric answered, shoving the chalice up to Sitri’s lips. Forcing her to drink, Jeralt came awfully close to smashing his fist into Aelfric's head. Could of at least asked before shoving that stupid mug in her face. But no, that was asking a bit too much from these people. Far easier to respond with actions than asking for permission beforehand. "She should be better. Nothing bad."

Back in reality, Sitri let out a sigh. Close as an undead dragon can get to sighing. Kind of impressive, if this situation wasn't so weird and confusing. 

"For a time, that bozo was right. I did get better." Sitri continued, her focus returning to Byleth. Sword of the Creator still out, she doesn't look too particularly happy about any of this. She's perfectly valid on that front. "Have you been good for Rhea? Would be a shame if all my hard work went to waste."

Okay… Feels like I'm missing a huge amount of context here to quite follow why Sitri feels this is super important. 


	3. Little less talk, a lot more action

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Of all the things the Black Eagles expected to face down in the sewers, a dragon was not one of those things. To be fair, they were also not expecting to find a city underneath their academy either. But at the rate that all these odd things look to be coming, you almost need to expect something as dumb as this occuring. Law of averages or something. Doesn’t really matter now.

“I’m disappointed in you, Byleth.” Sitri continued as she began charging up for another bout of fire breath. An opportunity that the teacher took to begin wailing on her mother. Our other sword and axe wielders were right behind in this assault. Metal met decomposing flesh, neither side quite winning out. “Fools. Do you really think my body would bow down to your pathetic wea-”

Our undead dragon didn’t get to finish her taunting, a stone serving as the perfect way to cut her off for the moment. A fireball, the initial blast isn’t anything too spec-

I would say that, if not for the fact that a large mass of rock is hurtling it’s way towards Sitri’s head. That’ll definitely leave a mark.

“Get away my girlfriend!” Dorothea screeched, finding Sitri’s full attention on her. Taking a deep breath, the opera singer stood her ground in the face of the undead dragon. Easier said than done with the whole place on fire and everything. Imagine if those flames got anywhere closer than they are now. Not just Abss would go up in smoke, but it’s very likely Gareg Mach and wherever else their waste products would begin burning as well. A recipe for disaster if not taken care of quickly.

“Oh. So she’s yours now. Did you get Rhea’s permission or did you just assume that she was up for the taking? She wasn’t for the record.” Sitri explained and went in for a slash with one of her claws. Not even close. Especially as Catherine took the time to get in the way of the appendage. Exposing bone, there’s still a long way to go when it comes to taking Sitri down.

“And you, mother’s lapdog. I can see her taste has obviously taken a nosedive.”

Catherine rolled her eyes, not even asking whatever the fuck that Sitri was talking about now. More fuel for the fire. Hard to say what she's even getting at. Outside of the outburst, this is old news.

“I am not hers, nor will I ever be going forward.” Catherine muttered, letting her focus turn away from Sitri and over to Shamir. While our mercenary didn’t say anything, her look was more than enough to put her at ease. Then it’s right back to firing off arrows into the undead dragon’s side. Doesn’t appear to have the effect. “I’ve had enough of her games and wish to walk on my own two feet going forward, hell or high water.”

Sitri let out a chuckle and pulled her claw back once more. Slamming it into Catherine, she watched the former retainer flail about in the air for a couple seconds before coming crashing back down to the plaza. Ouch. That got to have left a serious mark on her body.

“You really think I would believe anything coming forth from your stupid mouth?” Sitri continued, already charging up for another swing and more fire. Because of course she was. Can’t have this being easy or really fair. No, that would be asking too much from our undead dragon here. No, she was intent on making this as painful as possible so that the actual villain of this would look like a chump in comparison. Or something along those lines. Yes, I’m aware this Aelfric person hasn’t shown up yet. Wonder what’s holding him up from seeing all this wonderful destruction that Sitri is intent on causing to this place. Definitely not part of the plan. “Do you know how many times she has tried to get this right, only for it all to not work in the end? Do you? Do you?”

Catherine doesn’t answer, choosing instead to get out of the way of both attacks aimed at her currently. While Rhea hadn’t been the sort of person to really talk about her past, there had to be something she had forgotten that would be key here. Or at least, that had to be what Sitri was getting at. Why the fuck else would she have brought it up in the first place? Maybe to confuse you in the hope you would put in so much thought about it that you would lose sight of everything else. Which is absolutely dumb and makes no sense. If this were a turn-based game maybe that would have some crede- Wait. Those games usually allow for dodging and other similar mechanics to make sure things are fair? Gotcha.

“I do not.” Catherine announced and let her focus return to Sitri. Getting an eyeroll from the undead dragon, a chuckle followed. That's never good. I can't really think of a single time when you want to be hearing something like that. Ever. 

"I pity you. To be so naive of the uses that my mother would have for you." Sitri answered and found herself treated to an axe slice on the neck from Edelgard. Turning away from Catherine, time was taken to smash the emperor into the floor. Wiggling her claw about, she made absolutely sure that Edelgard was pinned down. "And you. Do you really think those two crests of yours are actually going to help you?"

Everyone's attention swiveled back over to Sitri. Weapons still at work, quite impressive multitasking we got here. Not sure this is the best to be doing that. One or the other. Especially among those who think it's a good idea to fall asleep during battle. Even beyond the usual suspect, it's far more common than one would hope.

"What?" Lysithea announced, Manuela and Cherry taking the time to hold the little mage back. Last thing we need is a stone thrown at the wrong time to make the damage done already worse than it currently is. No, better to watch and see how this plays out. "THOSE FUCKERS! Was I not good enough for you to experiment on?! Or did you just have to go and continue on someone else for the sake of seeing just how far you can fucking take it?!"

Carefully, Manuela pulled Lysithea into her arms. Holding her tight, she began humming a soothing tune. A bedtime lullaby, the kind meant to wash one's worries away and bring them into a brand new day. Not that Lysithea was feeling particularly sleepy. If she somehow was, this would be an awful place to be napping. No, the flailing and screeching of the little mage died down and calm returned. Fidgeting about in her mother’s arms, she eventually found her way to Manuela’s bust. Taking care to get on her tippy toes, she gave the songstress a hug.

"Aw…" Cherry chimed in, her gaze split between Sitri and her beloved. While the undead dragon still had Edelgard under her claw, that could very easily change. Kind of surprised that Edelgard didn't do anything during Lysithea’s tantrum.

"What’s this about Edelgard having two crests?" Linhardt chimed in, free hand currently held by Caspar for the moment. Not enough to force our scholar from moving, but more than enough to dissuade him from doing any funny business in a time like this. Or perhaps it's the other way around. Caspar is far more likely to bolt off and do something dumb. I digress, of course. "I thought two crests was-"

A screech echoed forth from under Sitri’s claw, Edelgard slowly standing back up. Absolutely pissed, her gaze shifted to Sothis of all people. Unarmed currently, the girl wasn't sure why she was being stared at. Was this somehow her fault? Couldn't be. She would know her part if she had been here. No, this was something else entirely. But that just left her with even more questions. Instead of focusing on Sitri, her attention turned to Edelgard.

"What is that you want from me?" Sothis remarked, Edelgard taking this as her chance to get out from under the undead dragon’s claw. Letting out a deep breath, she took the time to flip Sitri off and drag Sothis over. The response back was a claw across the chest.

“How fucking dare you bring that fake anywhere close to me.” Sitri announced and swallowed Sothis - whole. What. The. Fuck?


	4. Off with her head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are brought to a swift end.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

In retrospect, trying to eat Sothis was not the best idea on Sitri’s part. Especially when you were explicitly told that you couldn't eat anything to begin with. But what do we know? We're just narrators.

"Let me out!" Sothis screeched and kicked her foot at the back of Sitri’s mouth. The undead dragon just ignored her. Instead, her attention returned to Byleth. Hard to really say anything when someone is kicking at the back of your mouth. I don't even want to imagine that feeling. "I don't care if you're her daughter or not. You will let me out or face the consequences."

Sitri rolled her eyes. Of course this 'fake' would stoop to that level in order to freak her out. Did she really think that would work? They truly were a child. Only a complete and utter moron would think that wo-

The undead dragon didn't get to finish her thought, Yuri getting thrown at her head. Not entirely certain what that is all about. There has to be better things you could've thrown at her to do more damage in the process. Unless the thrower has ulterior motives. Doesn't matter. Yuri is already in the air and heading right at Sitri. Very little you can do right now. 

"Asshole!" Yuri announced as he collided with Sitri. At first, this looked to be the ticket to Sothis’s freedom. Alas, it wasn't meant to be. Human body met that of the undead dragon, the human body harmlessly bounced right off and plummeted back to the ground. Points for effort. Even if said effort would've been better spent elsewhere.

"Really? You're going to waste that much energy on someone who’s life is just a pale imitation of the actual thing. I have to hand it to you. No wonder mother is still in power. She's reduced those she surrounds herself with to nothing more than brainless bimbos." Sitri announced, silence falling over the plaza once more.

"This is a woman who willingly violates privacy on a daily basis. You're giving her way too much credit." Bernadetta announced, running over to Edelgard. Grabbing hold of her hand, the pair focused their attention on the undead dragon. "If that were the case, would Count Varley be allowed to run about treating his own family as toys meant only for an adult male?"

The words roll out of Bernadetta’s mouth, Sitri looking away. This was not the kind of thing she expected to be forced to answer. At least, not in a capacity like this.

"And yet here you stand." Sitri countered, Sothis resuming her kicking escapades. "If anything, that piece of shit made you stronger. Or did you cast him aside once you had no use for him?"

Bernadetta rolled her eyes, trying her best to hold the things she wished to say inside her own head. Gripping Edelgard's free hand as tight as she could, her attention returned to Sitri. Letting out a deep breath, she pushed those thoughts out of her head.

"Now listen here, missy! I don't care what you think of my father. But to deny all that he has done to me, his wife and everyone else in my territory. No wonder Byleth turned out the way she did. You were an absolute piece of dragon shit all the way through. Did you hide that from your husband in the hope that he wouldn't know?" Bernadetta countered and let go of Edelgard's hand. Moving that hand to her bow, she notched an arrow back. Waiting a moment to make sure Flayn or anyone else was not in the way, the archer took her shot. There's a different kind of energy to this. One brought forth from Bernadetta’s resolve rather than some modification to the bow or arrow. The shot makes a beeline right for Sitri, gusts of wind shooting forth from the sides of the projectile. The blaze around the plaza tempered, but still nowhere close to being put out. No, that would fall to the people down here to get up off their asses and maybe do something productive. But I'm asking too much of the people off on the sidelines watching an arrow head towards an undead dragon. Whatever the case, the arrow met that of Sitri’s mouth and passed right through her body. One would think that would also include Sothis in that assumption, but no. She appears to be alright.

"Grab onto this." Mercedes announced and threw the tip of her whip out. Sothis grabbed hold, but not before ripping out a couple of Sitri’s teeth for good measure. Never know when you'll need a dragon tooth or three. Even that is a very specific item with very specific uses in the first place. Not sure I completely see the use in doing that. Whatever the case, Sothis got pulled back over to her mother.

"Are you okay?" Byleth called out as she headed over to her daughter. Getting a nod in return, the professor's focus shifted back over to her supposed mother. Letting out a deep breath, something gets muttered under her breath. Before we can figure out what it is exactly, Byleth is already charging at the undead dragon. Sword of the Creator out to her side, all it took was a single slice to the head to bring an end to Sitri. Good fucking riddance. "Now whoever had the bright idea to resurrect a dragon better show themselves right this instant. Or else."

The sound of someone tumbling through the air echoed throughout the halls of abyss, the result of a possible betrayal. Not that it really matters to us. No, her focus had already shifted over to her students. A deep breath followed.

“Are we all good now?” she called out and got nods all around, Sothis grabbing hold of her hand. Squeezing it tight, a single tear rolled down her face. “Sothis?”

Sothis looked away.

“I don’t know why I’m crying.” she answered and forced her gaze to remain on Byleth. A million different thoughts swirled through her head currently. But out of all those things, one in particular stood out above all the rest. One that if spoken, could very easily bring more than fire up to Gareg Mach. But if kept quiet, would do none of them any good. “This whole mess is my fault and there’s no way to fix it.”

Silence fell over the group, lasting well beyond their climb out of the sewers and topside. A million questions on their mind… with little in the way of answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, I would like to take a proper break. When we return, it's onward to Chapter 7 as things start to get more complicated for all sides.


End file.
